


【All7】关于爱你的勇气.07

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77





	【All7】关于爱你的勇气.07

七  
张颜齐的团建活动举行的十分顺利，人缘一向很好的他还邀请了几个关系不错的合作公司的人来参加了。正因如此，他就成了除任豪之外被灌酒最多的那一个。  
任豪毕竟出生在商业豪门，而且在国外上大学，那里比国内开放许多，因此就算天生酒量一般也被练成了好酒量。而张颜齐可不一样，他爸本来就不允许他沾染烟酒，虽说他已经背着他爸喝过几次酒了，但还是抵不住一通海灌。  
凌晨一点，神智还算清醒的任豪看着一屋子醉醺醺的人，安排了几个开车来没喝酒的同事顺路送回家去。最后还剩三个人，其中两个离自己家也不算很远，自己可以送过去。而剩下一个则是张颜齐，他的宿舍正好在完全相反的方向。  
任豪走近张颜齐，在他身上摸索手机，张颜齐察觉到迷迷糊糊地呜呜两声：“焉栩嘉别搞我了，我好累哦。”语调是带着几分绵软的川渝口音。任豪听到他口中的人名愣了一下，却也没有深究，毕竟是别人的私事，就不要过度关心了。他尽快摸到了手机，发现有两个人打来过好几通未接电话，其中一个便是张颜齐的表弟，吴季峰。任豪打给吴季峰，对方果然没有睡觉，十分钟以后就赶到了。  
任豪扶起张颜齐，手掌无意触碰嶙峋的蝴蝶骨，明明张颜齐是个一米八大男人，可他竟觉得手下的身体有些脆弱和单薄。  
吴季峰看到任豪扶起起他，立即走过去抱过张颜齐，眼睛闪过意味不明的光。明明是再正常不过的动作，任豪却觉得，吴季峰的举动和眼神，都在张颜齐身上展现出生人勿近的占有欲。  
吴季峰露出一个甜甜的笑容：“谢谢任总。我这就送他回去。”  
这个可爱的笑容若是普通人看到可能会浑身发毛。任豪毕竟见多识广，稳健得很，只是点了点头。他看着俩人离开的背影，深邃的眼神愈发沉重。  
经过两次见面，自己已经看透了吴季峰对张颜齐的感情。可是俩人是真正的表兄弟，这种事情就算是在开放的国外也是禁忌的，何况，张颜齐口中呼唤的是另一个人的名字，更碰巧的是，那个名字对于自己来说也算是耳熟。  
焉栩嘉。太巧了。焉氏居然会出一个gay。  
不过任豪并不打算把这件焉董事长听了会气吐血的事外扬，虽然任焉是竞争对手，但他不是那种人。再说他也是个双，知道俗人眼光对他们的伤害有多大，不过，张颜齐到底知不知道，焉栩嘉不会跟他是一个世界的人？焉家捧在手心上长大的独男，野心勃勃，怎么可能会真心待他？  
后来的事实证明，任豪是对的，但也是错的。

吴季峰将张颜齐半扶半抱地送到隔壁酒店。他搂着怀着气味熟悉的身体，接房卡的手竟有些颤抖。  
他将张颜齐放倒在床上，望着张颜齐安静的睡颜，心里有些痒。  
他从小跟张颜齐玩，那时候，乡下的亲人们老喜欢挨着住，所以这个大自己四岁的哥哥是自己的邻居。  
他虽然有着阳光的外貌，小时候的朋友却很少。好多男孩子嘲笑自己像女孩子，那些无知丑恶的嘴脸在自己的视野中旋转，嘴巴一张一合吐出顽劣的话语。一开始他会害怕，后来他就不怕了。一是习惯了，二是他知道，他的哥哥总会来救他。  
哥哥跟自己不一样，朋友很多。但只要自己去找他，他就会立即抛弃自己的兄弟们，陪着自己，只属于自己一个人。  
哥哥不会嫌他小时候男生女相，相反的，会带他玩男生的游戏，爬树，做弹弓，也抓过鸟蛋，但是后来哥哥被他爸爸揍了，也就没有再抓过。哥哥其实也很乖的，很听他爸爸的话，但是奈何有个过于自由的灵魂。  
他像一阵暖风，不会在任何地方停留。  
好像是自己刚开始学英语的那阵，叔叔一家来自家做客，妈妈笑道：“搬了新家，也要常回来玩呀。”  
他脑子里“轰隆”一声，仿佛世界里的一切都倒塌了。  
当晚他是啜泣着入睡的，他睡前被哥哥抱在怀里，哥哥温柔的安慰着：哥哥只是去上初中，哥哥周末一定会回来找你，你要好好学习，考上哥哥的初中，到时候我们就又在一起了。  
一个初一小孩的安慰为什么能那么温柔，那么惑人，能让自己拼命学习，真的考进了哥哥的初中。可哥哥是个骗子，他上了初中，哥哥就上了高中。他独自升进初中，哥哥却跟两个陌生的少年少女说说笑笑的走进高中校园。  
他藏在树丛后看着三个人，却不能冲上去。他不是小孩子了，不能再像小孩子一样不懂事，不能让哥哥觉得他还是那个小弟弟。他已经是大孩子了，可以跟哥哥站在一起了，可是哥哥为什么要找别人呢？  
当他看到焉栩嘉的时候，他就知道哥哥的温柔不再属于自己一个人。  
当他今晚看到包间里一片狼藉的时候，就知道这里有多少人，哥哥跟多少人在一起玩，有多少人可以站在哥哥身边。  
他在内心深处呐喊，如果哥哥只属于自己就好了。  
吴季峰伸手抚摸着张颜齐的脸，他的皮肤不像女孩子那样细腻柔滑，却令自己心动不已。他的身体不是温香软玉，在自己心中却像个易碎的玻璃娃娃，令自己无比珍惜。

张颜齐醒过来，眼前一片漆黑，不知道现在是什么时候。他迷茫地眨眨眼，努力恢复清醒，有些不适地动了动胳膊，想要伸个懒腰，未果。  
张颜齐猛的清醒过来，察觉到自己的双手被扣在头顶，被一根绳子绑住两只手腕，拴在床头上。没有衣服的包裹，令自己十分没有安全感。什么也看不见，耳边也十分安静，于是触感被无限放大，以至于那只手抚上自己赤裸的大腿根时，自己被引得一阵颤抖。  
张颜齐吸了口凉气，竭力抑制住声音的颤抖，让自己尽量显得有底气：“你是谁……”  
那人不说话，手指顺着腿部曲线，从大腿摸到脚踝，然后脚心突然有点温热。张颜齐忽然反应过来，猛烈挣扎起来。变态，居然舔自己的脚！  
“你……想要多少钱尽管说，我们好商量。”张颜齐尽量温和地说着，可那人丝毫不领情，舌头自顾自的在他身上游走，从脚心顺着腿的内侧一路舔到小腹，来到胸口。灵活的舌头卷起乳珠，含在嘴里吮吸轻咬。  
“啊！”张颜齐急促地叫了一身，又急忙咬住下唇。那人好像发现这里是敏感点，变本加厉地玩弄起来，伸手爱惜另外一颗，揉捏张颜齐的乳尖。  
“不要…嗯…求求你了。”张颜齐惊恐地挣扎，嘴唇发白，“我有喜欢的人了…你、嗯…你放过我吧。”  
那人动作一顿，张颜齐以为他要获救了，刚要松口气，自己的性器突然被一片温暖所包裹，吓得他下体抖了抖，随即就不敢动了，他怕那人一个不小心给他断子绝孙。  
那人轻笑一声，听声音是个男人。他的双手抚弄着两颗囊袋，舌头灵活地舔过柱身，然后轻轻触碰马眼。张颜齐也是男人，他感受到缓缓硬起的性器，羞辱地扭过头。然后他绝望地感受到，那根舌头，缓缓挑起了他的茎皮，向后褪了褪，围着马眼快速打转，舌头服侍着性器最敏感的部分，双手则在茎身套弄。  
“嗯嗯啊、不要了…嗯…滚开，我不要！”嘴上这么喊着，这绝望的快感却令他的性器更加兴奋，不管是心理上还是身体上，都收到了极大冲击。他的身体像是在跟他作对，变得更加敏感。  
对方也在跟张颜齐作对，一口吞下了性器，即使弄得他喉咙不舒服，也只是皱了皱眉，继而卖力地吞吐起来。  
张颜齐竭力咬着下唇，可仍有破碎的呻吟泄出。  
那人听到张颜齐舒服的声音更高兴了，一根沾着冰凉液体的手指探入后穴，穴肉敏感地吸上去，将润滑油裹得温热，继而融化。张颜齐此刻已经顾不得后穴的异样，被男人的舌头治的服服帖帖，承受着电流般游走的快感，泪水无声浸湿眼前的黑色布料，津液顺着嘴角流下。  
随着吞吐的速度加快，张颜齐终于达到高潮，抑制不住呻吟，甜腻地叫出声来，后穴紧紧绞着身后的中指，射进那人的嘴巴。  
空旷的房间发出“咕咚”的吞咽声，张颜齐张了张嘴，傻眼了。不知是爽懵了还是难以置信，也不骂他。  
男人觉得这人傻傻的样子十分可爱，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，然后低头吻上他的嘴巴。微张的嘴很顺利地被侵入，张颜齐猝不及防地被吻了个结结实实，青年毫无经验地侵略着他的口腔，像是最原始的野兽，毫无保留地展现自己的欲望。这种欲望不仅仅是性欲，还有另外一种想要把他吞吃入腹的意味。  
张颜齐被吻得浑身发软，没有一点力气，即使自己经验比他丰富些，却丝毫没有与他周旋的机会。那人伸进小穴里的手指已经不知不觉扩张到三根，另一只手色情地抚摸自己的腰侧。张颜齐在被松开有些红肿的嘴唇后终于发觉到自己的危险，剧烈挣扎。  
“滚开！我警告你，这是你最后的机会，现在放手还来得及！”张颜齐语气带着狠劲警告道，随即语气变轻，伸手抓住男人的胳膊，隔着黑布都能看到那可怜的眼神，他软软地哀求，“放手吧，求求你。”  
身上人揽着自己腰的手一顿。  
内心深处传来一个声音，问他：不下手吗？这么难得的机会？  
他眨眨眼睛，抬起头看向天花板，仿佛一个迷茫的孩子。  
我知道他疼爱我，最后一定会包容我的任性。  
……但是，我也会心疼他。  
怎么办。


End file.
